


rugrats

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Gen, member love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s a new addition to the nursery.





	rugrats

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The new addition to the nursery earns the attention of the other inhabitants, abandoning toys and life-or-death arguments to check out at the newcomer.

“His nose looks weird,” Yuichi assesses from behind Tatsuya, who looks unimpressed as usual.

“You should talk,” Jin mutters as he climbs up on Tomo’s shoulders to look inside the bassinette. “Ooh, he’s fat.”

“ _You’re_  fat,” Tomo grumbles. “Aren’t you older than me? You should be lifting  _me_  up.”

“We were all fat as babies,” Tatsuya informs them all haughtily. “Your fat disperses as you grow.”

“What’s Jin’s excuse then?” Tomo asks seriously.

Jin kicks him in the ear.

“What’s his name?” Junno asks excitedly, continuously falling on his face as he rushes up to the others because he can’t walk very well yet. “Yuichi, you understand grown-up.”

Yuichi sighs. He only understands a little, but because he’s the oldest, the others always look to him for everything. Even though Tatsuya is only a month younger (and clearly understands grown-up).

“They called him Kazuya,” he answers anyway.

“Ooh~” the others chorus, and Jin reaches inside the bassinette to poke the baby in the face. “Kazu-chan, Kazu-chan!”

They’re all knocked back by the fierce wail of Baby Kazuya’s cries, and Yuichi instantly plugs his ears. “He’s louder than Jin!”

“Make him stop, make him stop!” Jin shrieks.

Junno makes grabby hands, a big smile on his face, and Tatsuya waddles over to hoist the younger toddler up to the bassinette. Instantly Junno starts making silly faces, cracking jokes that nobody gets, but Kazuya just cries louder.

“Yo,” Koki calls from the doorway, cringing as he crawls back into the room. His gold chain jingles as it bounces against the floor. “Who’s the screamer?”

“His name is Kazuya and Jin made him cry,” Yuichi hollers over the loud noise.

Koki frowns. “Should we give him some candy? That cute girl from the kindergarten class gave me some. She wants me.”

“You can’t give infants candy,” Tatsuya tells them. “Yuichi, do something or we’re going to get in trouble.”

Narrowing his eyes at Jin, because it’s (always) all his fault, Yuichi steps up to the bassinette and peers inside. Despite practically being one himself, he doesn’t like babies very much. Tatsuya and Koki are cool, but the others are seriously annoying.

Baby Kazuya shuts his mouth abruptly when Yuichi leans over him, the pair eyeing each other curiously. Then Kazuya raises his chubby hand and firmly grabs Yuichi’s nose.

Kazuya blows a spit bubble, and Jin laughs. “Aw, he likes you.”

Yuichi smiles. Maybe he won’t mind this one either.


End file.
